


Интервью (Interview)

by Ms McKay types (Red_Box)



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanart, Fanon, Illustrated, Illustrations, M/M, Modern AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types
Summary: Modern AU, ER (established relationship = сложившиеся отношения), вольное отношение к хронологии и фактам канона. Много-много фанона (Джим, например, не в правительстве, а в оппозиции).ch1 = illustrationch2 = драбблch3 = иллюстрация
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Kudos: 3





	1. Press paper clip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y(P)M fan art: paperclip with article about JH x HA (modern AU, established relationship)

http://fav.me/d8zqyrb


	2. Press paper clip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> стилизация под газетную заметку

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> текст написан в 2015 году под впечатлением нескольких реальных статей о брачующихся зарубежных политиках в "Гардиан", "Миррор" и "Индепендент"

**Министр теневого кабинета сочетается браком со своим партнёром, связь с которым хранил в тайне 25 лет**

_(статья в газете «The Guardian» от 8 июня 2015 года)_

Сегодня Джим Хэкер, ЧП от округа Ист-Бирмингем и теневой министр по вопросам сельского хозяйства, раскрыл прессе, что состоит в отношениях с Хамфри Эплби — постоянным секретарём Министерства Административных Дел — и что их свадьба запланирована на середину июля (медовый месяц пара отложит до начала августа и парламентских каникул).

> «Я спросил его, и он ответил „Да“. Никто не опускался на колено с букетом белых роз в одной руке и кольцом в другой, ничего такого. Церемония будет обставлена очень скромно: Хамфри не терпит лишней шумихи».

Пятидесятипятилетний политик рассказал «Гардиан», что держал эти отношения в полной тайне вплоть до начала прошлой недели,когда совершил каминг-аут перед семьёй и близкими друзьями.

На протяжении более двух десятилетий они вели уединённый образ жизни, избегая посещать вместе любые общественные приёмы, мероприятия, дружеские вечеринки или семейные обеды. Пара не провела ни одного Рождества вместе.

Хэкер рассказал, что встретил своего будущего партнёра и влюбился в него в конце восьмидесятых. Это время он называет «старой эрой».

> «В то время, в восьмидесятые, о таких отношениях никто не должен был знать. Я и Хамфри не хотели потерять работу. Поэтому мы смирились с необходимостью вести осторожный и даже скрытный образ жизни. Поначалу Хамфри пребывал в вечном беспокойстве, что кто-нибудь догадается и донесёт на нас. Но мы были очень-очень счастливы друг с другом несмотря на всё это».

Хэкер рассказывает, что из осторожности он сохранил свою холостяцкую квартиру, а Эплби — дом, даже после того, как начали жить вместе. Никто из них не говорил о своём партнёре с друзьями, не представлял родителям. Большинство праздников им приходилось проводить порознь. Всё это было необходимо, чтобы не вызывать подозрений.

Но они оба с нетерпением ждали того времени, когда закон позволит им оформить брак официально. По словам Хэкера, они желали этого в основном из практических, а не романтических или каких-либо подобных соображений.

> «Представьте, что вы попали в больницу. Это ужасно. А теперь представьте, что вашего партнёра или партнёршу к вам не пускают!»

Джим Хэкер хорошо помнит, как в первый раз встретил Хамфри Эплби: на торжественном обеде, который устраивали в Лондонской Экономической Школе. Обоим тогда было под тридцать. Хэкер иногда читал в ЛЭШе лекции, а кроме того, был его выпускником. Он только-только начинал задумываться о карьере в политике. Эплби в тот вечер в качестве секретаря сопровождал одного из младших министров по вопросам образования.

> «За столом мы сидели рядом. Разговорились… и с удовольствием проспорили несколько часов подряд! К концу вечера мне стало очевидно, что мы слишком разные. И что я на крючке. Дальше всё развивалось с головокружительной скоростью...»
> 
> «Я мог бы подавлять или скрывать свою гомосексуальность. Год за годом. Мог попытаться создать „нормальную“ семью. Время от времени заводить интрижки на стороне. Как делают многие. Быть несчастным всю жизнь. Но я сказал себе, раз я хочу заниматься политикой, то обязан быть честным. И в первую очередь — перед самим собой».

Напоминаем читателям, что Хэкер голосовал в поддержку правительственного законопроекта о Брачном Равенстве в 2013 году.

> «Гомосексуальные браки наконец-то в порядке вещей. Конечно, Хамфри и я заключили гражданское партнёрство, как только это стало возможно... но я всегда считал, что мы и другие однополые пары достойны равных прав с гетеросексуальными парами. Пр **а** ва на брачные узы в том числе. Для меня это дело принципа».

В своём недавнем интервью «Таймс» Хэкер одобрительно отзывался о нынешнем премьер-министре и о его инициативах, сделавших однополые браки возможными, и высказывал надежду, что Англиканская церковь вскоре поддержит в этом вопросе сторону ПМ.


	3. Пресса (бонус-иллюстрация)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> статья в газете я-ко-бы

http://fav.me/d8zqyrb


End file.
